Choshin Wars
by Akumetsu
Summary: Ranma learns of his mother's past and what created the known universe. Tenchi Muyo! crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome, I don't own Ranma 1/2, Tenchi Muyo! or any other anime or manga I'll put in here. But the ideas for The Fallen are mine.

Thankyou and enjoy the story.

_

* * *

_

_It would be mid-evening when the life of one Ranma Saotome would be changed forever, the seeds of a new beginning would be buried and the roots of the old would be ripped free and forgotten, Chaos would be reborn._

* * *

Mid-evening in the Tendo household was so-far a quiet affair with no yelling or arguing, no sounds of a battle or anything that would disrupt the nice evening, but that was all about to change.

In the kitchen one Kasumi Tendo was softly humming to herself while preparing dinner for her family and the two men from the Saotome family.

Upstairs found the two younger Tendo sisters; Nabiki and Akane doing homework in their respected rooms.

Down in the common room were the two elders; Genma Saotome, father of Ranma Saotome and husband of Nodoka Saotome and his best friend; Soun Tendo, father of the three sisters, playing a game of Go that they both were cheating at and both somehow losing at.

In the same room was the currently male; Ranma Saotome, son of both Nodoka Saotome and Genma Saotome, lazily laying on the ground and flipping through the tv channels.

All eyes downstairs turned towards the front door when the bell outside it rung loudly, Kasumi stuck her head outside of the kitchens doorway and peered at the door and then down to her messy hands "Oh my, Ranma-kun will you get the door for me?" she asked sweetly.

Ranma blinked at Kasumi and nodded his head, climbing to his feet "Sure, Kasumi." he said while walking towards the door.

The three people watched as Ranma's bodily expression changed from bored and lazy into happy and excited when he answered the door "Heya, mom!" said Ranma.

Kasumi smiled, happy to see Ranma happy and excited to see his mother and not his usual locked and guarded self. The others didn't know just how observant she was, she knew that Ranma was very lonely and hurt from living with his, even if unintentional, abusive father and then coming to a place where he would be told he'd have to marry her little sister who was, even if it was hard for her to admit, unintentionally abusive herself.

She also knew that compounded with the fact that he had many suitors, that didn't have his best intentions at heart, and even more rivals, who only wanted to hurt him. That his broken and distrustful heart was getting even worse.

After meeting his mother for the first time she was very worried that she'd just cause even more heartache and she did, at least for a little while until the truth came out and she completely accepted Ranma for who he was.

But now that she knew Nodoka Saotome and Ranma was beginning to learn more and more about the mother he always wanted, that Nodoka Saotome only had the best intentions for Ranma at heart, like a real mother would.

Genma and Soun frowned and scowled as Ranma walked into the common room with a large smile on his face and Nodoka, who was by his side carrying her bundled katana in her arms, was also smiling like her beloved child.

Genma frowned even deeper, he knew that he couldn't stop Ranma from seeing his mother any longer, not only was the boy far stronger than he was now but also Nodoka herself was down right terrifying with her katana.

He knew better than anyone just how masterful and skillful she was with that damned honor blade of hers, she was not only the only grandmaster of the rarest and deadliest swordsmanship style in the world; **Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu** but also a master of various other styles, one such style is one he had never heard of but was just as deadly and terrifying as the others. It was called; **Valahtaa**.

That particular unknown and hard to say style was one he was intimate with, it was during one of the missions with the master; Happosai, that he decided the young and extremely beautiful auburn girl would be easy pickings and it would be worth having her panties.

It was one of the worst mistakes of his life, more than once, as he was reaching out to snatch the panties she was wearing. He suddenly found himself laying stomach up on the ground with a broken, bloody nose and her sword against his throat, for the next four hours she beat him senselessly and then forced him to marry her and sire her a child.

Although the single night they shared together was one of the greatest nights of his life, after that she never let him sleep in the same bed as her or even the same room, only Ranma got that privilege. He always wondered why, they are married aren't they?

Soun didn't mind the mother of Ranma and wife of his best friend, hell he even found her extremely attractive and had even asked his best friend if he could spend a night with her, his wife was dead and he was lonely after all.

But Genma always said even HE couldn't spend a night with her, but he would try for him maybe even a threesome with her, she was his wife after all and had to follow his orders, right?

Soun frowned, the boy was incredibly easy to control all you had to do was throw honor in his face and anyone could probably spend a night with his female form that was how Genma had trained the boy after all, but with his mother around she was truly a devil whenever it came to protecting her beloved child.

But the boy had been getting better at controlling his life and seeing lies since his mother had arrived, they had to get the boy away from his mother as soon as possible. But how?

Kasumi smiled at the older and truly more beautiful auburn haired woman as she walked in with her son, she always thought there was something off about Nodoka-san, not mind, body or anything in a wrong sort of way, she just seemed really strong like her son.

Ranma had a aura around him that made people think he was strong and feel protected by just being near him, while Nodoka had a similar aura about her but instead of feeling strong it was more of a terrifyingly powerful and would crush anyone who hurt her beloved child aura. She truly feared for Genma's life when anyone ever told the older woman about Ranma's life on the roads.

Kasumi frowned thoughtfully, she knew it was highly inappropriate but she had always found Nodoka-san really beautiful and had pleased herself with a few fantasies of the two of them together, sometimes even with Ranma in the mix usually in his female form. She blushed hotly and quickly looked away from the mother-son pair "A-auntie Nodoka, welcome, I've made a little extra food for dinner would you like to join us?" she ask, smiling with a light blush still on her face.

Nodoka smiled and nodded her head softly "Oh yes, thank you Kasumi-chan, I would be delighted, if it is okay with Soun-san of course." she said looking towards the aforementioned man.

Soun blinked and coughed slightly "O-of course, Nodoka-san you are always welcome here." he said.

Kasumi smiled happily and turned her heads towards Ranma "Ranma-kun? Do you think you could bring Nabiki-chan and Akane-chan down for dinner?" she asked while moving backwards into the kitchen.

Ranma nodded his head and bounded upstairs towards the girl's rooms, he reached Nabiki's first and knocked loudly "Yeah?" came a muffled voice from behind the door. He opened the door and walked in to see Nabiki in a pair of very short-shorts and a tri-colored tank top on her stomach on her bed.

Nabiki turned her head from the notebook in front of her and smirked with the end of a pencil between her teeth "How can I help you Saotome?" she asked mirthfully, watching the light pink blush on his cheeks redden as he watched her legs. Still got it, she thought.

Ranma gulped and quickly looked into her brown eyes and flinched seeing the knowing look in them "D-dinner's almost done, Kasumi told me to get you." he said nervously and began walking back out.

Nabiki nodded her head and put the pencil down and sat up "Right, who's here by the way?" she asked still watching him.

Ranma stopped and looked back at her from the doorway "My mom!" he said happily and bounded down to Akane's door. Nabiki laughed and shook her head before heading downstairs.

Knocking on her door and opening it he was met with an accusing glare from the girl at the desk "What do you want, pervert?" she asked hotly.

Ranma sighed "Kasumi said to get you for dinner and my mother's here by the way." he said.

Akane snorted and stood from her desk "Whatever, now leave." she said and closed her door in his face. Ranma sighed sadly and walked back downstairs.

* * *

After dinner Kasumi and Nodoka were inside the kitchen cleaning up the dinner plates and bowls, in the common room sat Genma and Soun playing another round of cheating Go, Nabiki was laying on her stomach on the ground with her notebook opened in front of her and Ranma and Akane were sitting on the couch watching tv, Akane holding the piglet formed Ryoga against her bosom.

Kasumi and Nodoka walked out from the kitchen and stopped near the stairs "Akane-chan, Nabiki-chan, me and Kasumi-chan are going to take a bath would either of you like to join us?" asked Nodoka.

Nabiki looked up from her notebook while closing it and nodded her head "Sure, I will." she said standing up.

Akane also stood from the couch with a smile on her face "I'll go too and take P-chan!" she said and started walking towards the two older women.

Ranma stood abruptly with his eyes open widely "NO!!" he shouted while reaching for P-chan. Akane stepped back out of reach of Ranma's hand with a hateful look on her face "What the hell's your problem?!" she asked.

The others watched surprised as Ranma reached forward again "I won't let Ryoga see my mom naked!" he said while still trying to grab P-chan.

Everyone turned their full attention onto Ranma confused "What are you talking about Ryoga isn't here!" said Akane.

Ranma shook his head and muttered "Damn." before running towards the kitchen and returning with a cup of hot water "I promised not to tell on you Ryoga, but I'll never let you anywhere near my mom!" he said while pouring the hot water onto a struggling P-chan. Akane yipped in surprise from the hot water and dropped P-chan to the floor.

Everyone, besides Ranma and Soun, watched in surprise and horror as from the wet P-chan came an equally wet and naked Ryoga, who was glaring hatefully at Ranma "Damn you Ranma! You Promised on your honor that you wouldn't tell!!" shouted Ryoga.

Silence embraced the room as Ryoga stepped down from his yelling and looked around at everyone's faces. Genma's surprised, Nabiki's unreadable, Kasumi's shocked and in horror, Akane's similar to Kasumi's and Nodoka's was just masked in a deep frown.

Akane snapped her eyes closed and back open "B-but how? W-why? W-what.." she stuttered in confusion. Ryoga looked around panicked before focusing back on Ranma "T-this is all Ranma's fault!! He did this to me!! PREPARE TO DIE RANMA!!" he shouted before pulling his arm back with his fingers curled into a fist and swung forward.

Ranma hopped back near the backyards pond and blocked a punch from the naked Ryoga "My fault?! You're the one using your cursed form to peep on people and you just think I was just going to let you peep on my mom!" he yelled back, side-stepped a punch and punched back with one of his own hitting Ryoga in the stomach.

The others watched from inside the house as the naked Ryoga and Ranma battled in the backyard, until Akane roared Ranma's name hatefully and charged towards him with her fist and arm reared back.

Ranma blinked in surprise and confusion as a fist struck him in the side of his head and hurled him towards the backyards wall, where he slammed into it sidelong and created a hurtful crated in it with spider-web like cracks appearing from it "W-what the hell Akane?!" he asked her from blurred vision.

The others watched in horror before racing into the backyard and watched as Akane blazed a blood red battle aura around her "S-stop Akane!!" shouted Kasumi. But she was ignored as Akane just growled "Stop picking on Ryoga-kun!!" she shouted.

Ranma and the others blinked in shock "Y-you're taking his side?" he asked while pushing himself back up from the ground and leaning against the cracked wall for support. Akane growled again and stalked forward "This is all your fault you pervert!! He said it himself you cursed him and you always pick on him!! Now I know why you always picked on P-chan, you pervert!!" she shouted.

Nodoka, Kasumi and Nabiki stared at Akane in horror and disbelief "H-how did you come to that conclusion, Akane?" asked Nabiki.

Akane snorted "Because every thing's his fault!" she said while stomping. In the mean time Ryoga had dressed himself in clothes he had gotten from his personal sub-space and smirked watching as Ranma fell apart from the inside.

Ranma shook his head in disbelief feeling his heart breaking apart "H-how can you say that you idiot?!" he asked with tears beginning to build up in the corners of his eyes. Nodoka, Kasumi and Nabiki watched sadly as Ranma's heart slowly shattered from Akane's words.

Akane snorted and smirked "Because you're nothing but a gender-changing freak of nature, you pervert!!" she shouted while charging forward with her Ki hammer bore in her hands.

The three older women watched in horror and charged forward to stop Akane while shouting her name, but were to late to stop Akane from hitting Ranma and causing him to fly through the wall and into the sky, where he vanished from view.

* * *

An annoyed wail rung aloud above a small lake inside a forestland clearing, the lake exploded into a shower of cold water as a body smacked into it. A petite buxom girl with blazing crimson hair broke the surface of the water and pulled herself from the water.

Ranma muttered and stood slowly dripping cold water from her soaked clothes "Damn that Akane! How can she take his side and believe all that crap?!" she asked herself sadly with tears leaking down her wet cheeks.

She slowly dropped to her butt, pulled her knees together, wrapped her arms around them and began crying ashamedly.

The dark blue late-evening sky was turning black when Ranma stopped crying and wiped the tears from her eyes "Where did that damned Akane send me this time?" she muttered to herself and began looking around the large forestland clearing.

It was a very large clearing with trees, bushes and other such vegetation surrounding it on all sides with lush, beautiful grass and a large clear blue lake somewhat to the far end of the clearing with small bushes surrounding it. Over all it was very beautiful "Wow." she said aloud.

After building a large campfire, placing a large flat rock next to the fire and placing her red silk shirt and black silk pants on it to dry, she looked around the darkened cleaning intently before bending over and pushing the damp blue boxers down her butt to her ankles and also placed it on the flat rock.

Ranma looked down upon her naked female form with a sigh "If any guy was here he'd be getting the show of a lifetime." she said aloud while placing her hands under her large lightly tanned breasts with small, hardened, pink nipples and squeezed them softly "Why are these so big? And why am I concerned about them?" she asked herself with a sigh and looked down at the small bushy patch of crimson hair between her legs.

She shook her head and sat back down on the soft grass, wrapped her arms around her knees again and slowly began to drift off to sleep while watching the dancing flames of the campfire. The sky was pitch black with any stars consumed by clouds and the moon shining a ominous yellowish color when Ranma's head snapped upwards from her knees and began searching the trees for any movement.

Ranma snapped to her feet, quickly dressed and began scanning the surrounding trees with her glowing blue eyes "Who's out there?!" she asked, while shifting her body into a soft defensive stance.

Loud cackling began to ring out around the clearing from the trees, Ranma gritted her teeth and began whipping her body around in circles, her still glowing blue eyes searching the trees "Show yourself now!!" she shout. The sound of twigs breaking under foot, bushes brushed against and leafs crunched rung from the trees.

Ranma's jaw dropped and her eyes opened widely in horror when skeleton like figures appeared from the blacked shadows of the trees. Ranma gulped nervously and began looking around herself, she was surrounded by the skeleton figures and slowly shifted into a harder defensive stance "W-what are you guys?" she stuttered.

The skeleton like warriors were all gray boned with glowing red lights for eyes and were wearing dull and rusted yellow armor covering their chests, backs, shoulders, forearms, thighs, shins and feet, in their hands they either had chipped, broken and rusted swords, maces or shields.

All around her were four groups of them, each group divided into groups of five, she turned back towards her front when the first group rushed her. Side-stepping the first skeleton's downward strike by a sword and thrusting out at the second one with a open palm, she blasted it apart and smirked.

Gaining confidence she twirled on her heels and struck out at skeletons three and four with twin balls of blue energy in her palms "**Double Moko Takabisha!!" **she shouted while firing off the balls of energy into the chests of the two skeletons and reducing them to ashes.

Skeletons one and five both struck downwards with swords each but hit nothing but dirt as Ranma rolled onto her back and kicked out into their legs, reducing them into piles of useless bone and metal. She quickly sprung to her feet and watched as the remaining three groups converged onto her.

She bounded into group two and blurred into a color mixed of red and black, reducing all of the skeletons into useless rubbles of bone and metal in a matter of seconds. Turning towards the last two groups, unknowingly pouting "Aww, running away already?" she asked playfully and blurred into group three.

She watched as the skeletons of group three started backing away from her and smirked "I don't think so!! **Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!!" **was yelled while the five skeletons were turned to ash in an instant.

Turning towards the remaining group that was rapidly converging onto the trees, she frowned. At this distance she wouldn't reach them, even if she used all of her speed, so she cuffed her wrists together and started gathering all of the Ki into her palms she could and blinked in surprise at seeing instead of the normal blue colored Ki she was used to, it was a orange/red color and very hot "Huh? Strange." she muttered.

Looking back towards the skeletons, she smirked and grabbed the ball of hot Ki and threw it as hard as she could at them "**FIREBALL!!" **she was blown from her feet onto her butt from the resulting explosion.

Covering her head with her arms from the falling chunks of rock and dirt, she looked up when it all finally stopped and gasped loudly in shock "W-wow." she muttered. Where the group of skeletons had been was now a giant crater of hot glass, burned grass, toppled trees and melting rocks.

Looking around the clearing, there were large and small chunks of dirt and rock everywhere "Wow, how did I do that?" she asked while looking down at one of her hands and started gathering Ki again, but instead of the orange/red colored and hot Ki, it was blue with no temperature.

Focusing on the ball of blue Ki she tried to change it again but sighed and shook it away when nothing happened "Oh well, I'll try again later."she said while walking towards one of the skulls of the skeletons and picked it up "Defiantly not human." she muttered.

The skull was a dull gray color with a flesh like texture, it's eye-sockets were a triangular shape with some kind of red gem as it's eyes, the mouth was human like but with pointy yellow teeth and the over all shape of the skull was oval.

The sound of something stabbing into the ground brought her attention back into the real world from the skull. She turned around and watched surprised as her mother slowly pulled her sword from the skull of one of the skeleton warriors.

She watched in fascination as the skull in her and and the rest of the defeated skeleton warriors glowed an orange color and burned away into ash "M-mom?" she muttered. Nodoka turned towards Ranma and sheathed her sword while walking towards her son-turned-daughter "Never turn your back on the enemy unless you know for a fact that they are all defeated, my dear." she said softly with a small smile on her face.

Ranma watched as her mother walked towards her "M-momma what are you doing here?" she asked.

Nodoka frowned slightly "After that little witch of a girl Akane hit you, I came looking for you." she said while stopping in front of Ranma "I'm surprised, she's got some strength to knock you this far, but she uses it in awful ways." she muttered while frowning.

Ranma flinched but couldn't bring herself to defend the girl anymore "I know." she said sadly.

Nodoka pulled Ranma against her and wrapped her arms around her "But, I'm proud of you Ranma." she said while smiling and still holding onto Ranma.

Ranma looked up confused with her head tilted to the side, causing her crimson pigtail to spill over her shoulder. Nodoka giggled at the adorable look it caused her and brought one of her hands up, brushed it against her cheek and smiled again "You defeated all of these Fallen by yourself with barely using any of your Nyte." she said proudly.

Ranma blinked and stared at her mother even more confused "You know what these things were? And what's Nyte?" she asked.

Nodoka smiled sadly and dropped her arms from around Ranma "Yes, Ranma. I know what those things were and I'll tell you what and what Nyte is, but not here. Come with me." she said while taking Ranma's hand and leading her towards, where Ranma figured a exit was.

Not long after Nodoka led Ranma out of the clearing. A hunched over figure wearing a dark brown robe, its hood pulled up and holding a long white curved staff with a large green glowing gem at its top

walked into the clearing and frowned "The scouting party was entirely defeated? Interesting, it seems Earth has at least one strong person but how many more?" the figure asked aloud in a high pitched voice and chuckled sickly before vanishing in a swirl of black smoke.

* * *

In another forestland like clearing, but a hundred times larger with a semi-large shrine and a larger house with a red roof and a giant lake in its middle, a group of people were gathering around a table after being called to a meeting by one of their own.

A old man wearing glasses and black/white Shinto robes coughed into his hand to get everyone's attention "So, what is this meeting about Washu-chan?" he asked a little girl with vivid red hair shaped into a crab like style.

The mentioned girl looked up from the transparent screen in front of her "Hold your horses, Katsuhito I'm getting to it." she said hotly while typing on a transparent keyboard.

The others around the table watched as Washu typed intently on her keyboard before sighing and cutting whatever connection caused the transparent computer to appear, which made it disappear "Damn." she muttered.

She back up at everyone at the table "What I called you all here for was the fact that just a few minutes ago my sensors all around the world picked up an energy signal that was similar to a Choshin's energy signal." she said.

Everyone around the table blinked in surprise "Was it Tokimi-sama?" asked Ayeka, the oldest princess of the empire of Jurai.

Washu snorted and shook her head "I know her energy enough to know that it wasn't hers, I don't know whose it was and that's not all when I got this reading there was another energy signal there, several in fact." she muttered thoughtfully.

A young boy with black hair tied into a pigtail frowned "I thought the name "Choshin" was only for three Goddesses. You, Tsunami and Tokimi." he said.

The others nodded their heads, but Washu shook her head "No, "Choshin" stands for Super-Deity, there are other Goddesses even a God." she said and turned to look at a small girl with blue hair tied into two long ponytails on the sides of her head "Can you call Tsunami?" she asked.

Sasami nodded her head and closed her eyes, calling on the Goddess inside her body; Tsunami, when Sasami's eyes opened they were a more intense red color almost like blood "Another Choshin on this planet? Even in this universe is surprising and what of this other energy? Do you know what it is?" Tsunami asked.

The others listened intently as the two Choshin conversed with each other "Yeah I do it's similar enough to "The Fallen"." Washu muttered, Tsunami closed her eyes and frowned "So they've finally reached this universe have they? This will turn very bad for all." she muttered.

A loud swooshing sound rung aloud in the house and everyone turned their eyes to the front door to see a swirl of leafs appear and vanish leaving behind a little girl with long brown hair tied into a high ponytail, some sort of leaf markings on her cheeks and neck, wearing large white shoulder guards with a robe in the colors of brown, blue and red.

The girl walked towards the others and turned her slitted evil-like eyes on Washu and Tsunami "I assume you have also picked up the energy readings of a fellow Choshin and "The Fallen"?" she asked.

Washu and Tsunami nodded their heads "We have, Tokimi do you have any idea who the Choshin is?" asked Washu.

Tokimi shook her head "It is not one I recognize but it is similar to one I know." she said while taking another chair next to Washu.

Tsunami turned towards her eyes onto her oldest sister "Whose?" she asked simply and turned her eyes towards the others who were watching them intently. Tokimi turned her eyes from Washu and stared ahead "Nodoka the Chaotic."

* * *

In the Saotome home Ranma, back in male form, sat on the large couch in his mother's common room and stared ahead at her, who was sitting on a small love seat across from him leaving a small table between them "So you said you'd tell me who The Fallen are and what Nyte is?" he asked.

Nodoka stood up and moved across to the couch, took a seat next to her child and grasped his hands in hers "What I'm about to tell is something, well something very major. It will be very confusing and hard to believe, but I promise you on my heart that everything I'm about to tell you is very and absolutely the truth." she said with a sad smile.

Ranma gulped and nodded his head "First of all my name isn't Nodoka Saotome. It is more or less Nodoka the Chaotic of the Choshin, I'm a full fledged Goddess and you are also a God or Goddess depending on your form." she said with a giggle.

Ranma choked on his spite and looked at her wildly "W-what?!" he asked. Nodoka smiled and squeezed his hands tighter "I'm telling you the truth, here let me show you." she said and stood up and stood before him a little ways away.

Watching as his mother closed her eyes, he blinked in surprise when a silvery/bluish aura started to surround her body and her auburn colored hair broke free of its bun and started turning a vivid crimson color.

Her crimson hair wasn't the only change as her aura changed to a complete silver color and grew brighter and stronger. Her purple kimono melted against her skin like liquid and changed into a skin-tight black body suit and pale white armor started forming from thin air around her chest, back, forearms, hands, her waist which also grew a blood red skirt from there, her thighs, knees, shins and feet also were covered by the liquid looking armor.

The white liquid armor formed large floating shoulder guards that a blood red robe or cape grew around it covering her body behind it, she smiled lovingly at the shocked looked on her beloved child's face "Believe me now, my dear?" she asked with a giggle.

* * *

All around the world the people that could feel or read auras head's suddenly shot up skywards from feeling the incredible power that suddenly embraced the Earth.

In the Masaki household everyone stopped their discussion and looked around wildly in disbelief "W-what the hell is this?!" asked Ryoko fearfully, the others besides Washu, Tokimi and Tsunmi, nodded their heads "Nodoka the Chaotic." muttered Tokimi, the other none-Choshin people looked at her in disbelief.

Ryoko, Tenchi, Mihoshi, Katsuhito, Ayeka and Kiyone shook their heads in disbelief "I-is she out to destroy the Earth or anything?" asked Tenchi fearfully. Tokimi shook her head "Doubtfully, I think she has a child on this planet and that's the other Choshin reading we got." she said.

Washu and Tsunami nodded their heads in agreement "A-are you all this powerful or is she the only one?" asked Ayeka, Washu smirked "She is one of the strongest but we could all do the same if we had our full powers." she said, Tsunami and Tokimi nodded their heads.

Washu suddenly brought up her transparent computer and started typing on it "I'm going to see if I can locate her." she said.

All around in Nerima and the Jusenkyo MT. The people were wondering when the end of the world was coming but two people couldn't believe the power that was coming from one woman they knew or at least thought they knew. One winged-man growled and slammed his hand on his throne "Whose power does this belong to?" he asked aloud but no answer was forthcoming.

* * *

Ranma stared at his changed mother in disbelief and reached out a hand to touch a piece of her thigh armor, it was cool to the touch but also warm "W-wow." he muttered. Nodoka giggled softly and smiled "This isn't all I can do but I think I've brought enough attention to ourselves." she said while shifting back into her human form with auburn hair tied into a bun and a purple kimono on her body.

* * *

Back in the Masaki house Washu pouted and sent her computer away "Did you locate her?" asked Tsunami, Washu shook her head "Only that she was in Japan." she said with a sigh.

Tokimi nodded her head "I shall return but for now I must return, farewell." she said before vanishing in another swirl of leafs, Tsunami closed her eyes "I must give control back to Sasami-chan." she muttered.

Sasami reopened her eyes and looked around dizzily "For now we'll just have to wait and see if she contacts us." said Washu and the others nodded.

* * *

Ranma looked back at his mother, who sat back down on the couch "You said that I would be a God or a Goddess, what did you mean?" he asked. Nodoka sighed sadly "Ranma, there's something even more important that I have to tell you." she said nervously.

Ranma reached out and squeezed her hand reassuringly, Nodoka smiled lovingly at her child "What I meant, is that because of my blood inside you, you are part Choshin, but the other part of you isn't human like you'd think." she said nervously and fidgety.

Ranma blinked in confusion "But, isn't pop human?" he asked. Nodoka bit her bottom lip "Genma isn't your father, you have no father only a mother my child." Ranma opened and closed his mouth "W-wha?" he stuttered.

Nodoka looked down at her lap "I came to this planet about five-hundred years ago, but I've been alive a lot longer than that. I came to this universe and eventually this planet because I wanted a child." she grabbed his hand and squeezed it softly "It was about eight-teen years ago when I found the perfect opportunity to have a child, Genma at the time was still training under Happosai and tried to steal my undergarments." she said and giggled softly.

Nodoka stroked Ranma's cheek softly and smiled "So I forced Genma to marry me and implanted memories of a night we never spent together but he thought we did." she said, Ranma shook his head "I don't understand, I don't have a father? How can that be?" he asked.

Nodoka smiled again and kisses his forehead "I used the last strand of DNA from a super race from my home universe, like any normal human baby you grew from a fetus inside my womb and I gave birth to you naturally, so you see Genma isn't your father but I am your mother, my DNA is flowing inside your veins." she said softly.

Ranma closed his eyes and shook his head, so Genma really isn't my father and I'm part Choshin and some super race "B-but then why did you let Genma take me on the training trip?" he muttered.

Nodoka's eyes hardened and burned with a hateful look in them "That fool played my one weakness against me, he got me drunk, made up that stupid suicide pact and then ran away with you." she growled out.

Ranma shook his head "T-that sounds like that fat idiot." he muttered and tightened his fingers into fists "But what about the suicide pact?" he asked.

Nodoka stroked her hand through Ranma's black hair and smiled "I only planned to use it on Genma, but sadly he did in fact make you manly enough." she said while giggling. Ranma smiled and hugged his mother, who in turn hugged him back just as hard "So you're a Goddess from another universe, but what about Nyte and The Fallen?" he asked.

Nodoka pulled back from her son and smiled "Well, Nyte is essentially the same as Chi or Ki, it is what is called the life energy from my home universe, but you as part Choshin have a lot more potent and stronger Nyte or Ki. That's why you can change it to fit your needs, all Choshins can do it and most races from my universe." she said. She held up one of her hands and a small ball of blue formed in her palm "You can practically use it for anything you can think of with a few limits of course, but we don't have nearly the same limits as other Choshin." she said while guiding the ball of blue energy onto the table.

Ranma watched in surprise as the table became frozen in a cube of ice "W-what do you mean?" he asked. Nodoka smiled and summoned up another ball of energy but instead of this one being blue it was red and it melted the ice and dried the water "I was born from the Tree of Chaos and you born from a Choshin of Chaos are the same in the fact that our energy can be a lot more hectic and random. If I had to take a guess it's probably why your life is full of so much chaos." she said.

Ranma nodded his head "So falling in the Cursed Spring of Drowned Girl was because of my blood?" he asked and Nodoka nodded her head "More than likely, random and strange things will always happen to you, my son." she said and pulled him into another tight hug.

Ranma sighed and shook his head "What's something that has happened to you?" he asked. Nodoka rubbed her chin and smiled "One time I teleported into a world full of different colored bears that danced around rainbows." she said and giggled.

He sweatdropped and shook his head "So I understand what Nyte is, it's the life energy in all living beings. But what about The Fallen who are they?" he asked.

Nodoka sighed and pulled Ranma back against her "To understand The Fallen you must understand my birth more thoroughly. As far as I know my universe started with a single green and blue planet with nothing but three giant trees on it, each tree was over ten-thousand meters tall, the three trees rose into a triangular like formation. The upper-right tree was the Tree of Order and it's brother was the upper-left tree or the Tree of Disorder and at the bottom of the formation was my tree, the sister tree or the Tree of Chaos." she looked down at Ranma to see if he was still following and smiled.

She stroked her hand through his hair again and smiled "All of us Choshin were born from a seed that fell from one of the trees, the brother trees were the first to drop any Choshin. The Tree of Order dropped three beautiful and lovely sisters, the oldest was Washu of Knowledge, the middle sister was Tokimi of Power and the youngest was Tsunami of Life. The Tree of Disorder dropped five brother seeds, the oldest was Ruri of Death, his twin was Riru of Rebirth, in the middle was Lex of Understanding, Xexi of Sight was his twin and the youngest of them was Zanzus of Body." Ranma nodded his head and absentmindedly nuzzled against his mother.

Nodoka smiled wider down at her child and closed her eyes "The sister Tree of Chaos dropped one seed, Nodoka of Chaos. We all spent hundreds of thousands of years aging and growing stronger together, until we learned of other planets out there with other life forms. We followed each other out into other planets and it became a game of who could bless planets the most and make them the strongest." she said with a sigh.

Ranma looked up at her and she shook her head "Eventually the five brothers went to far and created what we would call The Fallen, me and the three sisters fought against the brothers and their Fallen for hundreds of thousands of years, until the day we were able to seal the brothers and their Fallen into a sub-universe and on that same day this universe was created. The three sisters left for this universe and that left me to watch over our home universe." she said sadly.

Ranma hugged her tighter and she smiled "I left the universe when I felt it had nothing left for me and came here, where I got the greatest thing in my life." she smiled and kisses him on the forehead before hugging him tightly.

Ranma smiled "So now these brothers have escaped or something?" he asked, Nodoka shook her head and "We knew they would eventually escape and continue their universe conquest and it seems this universe is their first choice." she said.

He sat up straighter and frowned "So what do we do?" he asked, Nodoka smiled "For right now we wait, the three sisters are on this planet even or at least two of them are and where two are the third will always be." she said.

Ranma looked up surprised "They're here?!" he asked and jumped to his feet, Nodoka giggled and smiled before grabbing his hand and pulling him down into her lap "Yes, but we have more important matters to attend to, we can visit the sisters later." she said.

Ranma blushed hotly while sitting in his mother's lap "W-what matters?" he stuttered.

Nodoka smiled sadly and began stroking Ranma's black hair "Ranma-chan, Akane did you forget?" she asked, Ranma's blush vanished and he gritted his teeth "Oh yeah! That idiot how could she take his side over mine?!" he asked aloud and began gripping his fingers into tight fists.

Nodoka watched her child sadly "Ranma, she knew." she muttered, Ranma looked up at her confused "She knew what?" he asked. Nodoka shook her head sadly "Ranma, she knew that P-chan was Ryoga's piglet form. It seems she found out when she took P-chan to bathe with her." she said softly.

Ranma stared ahead in disbelief with his eyes open widely "B-but-how- w-why? A-and she blamed it o-on m-me?" he stuttered out.

Nodoka wrapped her arms tightly around Ranma and held him tightly "I-it seems she knew about him and had been dating him secretly behind everyone's back, I'm so sorry Ranma." she said softly.

Ranma tightened his grip on his mother and started crying into her shoulder, Nodoka held her child tightly and rubbed soothing circles into his back.

* * *

In the Tendo house things were quiet, Kasumi was in shock and horror over what Akane had been doing, she had been dating with the Hibiki boy betraying Ranma, she just couldn't believe how cruel Akane was being.

Nabiki couldn't believe how spiteful Akane was being, beating on Ranma all because he picked on Ryoga when she was mad because Ranma was the better martial artist, how careless it was of her to miss it all.

Soun and Genma were mad but not at Akane but at Ranma for not being able to keep his fiancé happy and satisfied, oh the shame how could he have raised such a idiotic and disrespectful son? Genma asked himself.

Akane and Ryoga were up in her, heh now I've finally crushed that fools happiness, thought Ryoga. Akane kept thinking that her and Ryoga were the best martial artists in the world and that pervert Ranma was only cheating to beat them both.

* * *

Ranma stared up at the ceiling of the room his mother had given him since he didn't plan on going back to live in the Tendo home and his mother completely agreed with him "What do I do now?" he asked himself.

* * *

Well, there's my Ranma fanfic tell me what you think and if I should continue it or not, thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry about this chapter being so short and taking so long to make, but I've gotten sort of stuck on either continuing this story or deleting it and the same for my other story; Makai Proxy.

So inlight of these words, I'm going to be deleting one of these stories, continuing the other, and making a new Evangelion story that has been stuck inside my head and won't leave me alone. So I'd like for anyone reading this story to go to my profile and do my poll thingy, thank you very much.

Tenchi Muyo! and Ranma 1/2 are not mine.

* * *

Washu, inside of her lab, suddenly looked up and smirked "Here already? Sooner than expected." she said to herself while standing.

Morning around the Masaki household started out as normal as could be for two Goddesses, two alien princesses, one run away crown prince, two alien police officers, a space pirate and her spaceship/pet, one Earth-born human and a half human half Juraian prince. Breakfast involved Ryoko and Mihoshi wolfing down as much food as they could and as fast as they could, after that found Tenchi and Katsuhito cleaning the shrine grounds as thoroughly as they could, from there found the same two men beginning their morning spar.

Outside on the front lawn found both Tenchi and Katsuhito standing apart from each other with their feet shoulder-width apart and their bokken training swords raised in front of them "Are you ready, Tenchi?" asked Katsuhito.

Tenchi nodded his head and tightened the grip on his bokkens hilt nervously "You shouldn't hold the hilt so tightly, young man." said a soft voice off to their side.

Both Tenchi and Katsuhito turned their heads towards the voice and blinked in surprise, standing off to the side was a very beautiful middle-aged woman with tightly bound auburn hair, holding a wrapped katana to her side and wearing a purple kimono. Standing next to her was a shorter and younger version of her with vivid crimson hair braided into a small pigtail.

The younger girl casually leaned on the balls of her feet, with her arms cross behind her head, and a lazy smirk on her face "Not very good with that stick, are ya? If you hold it so tightly you won't be able ta act smoothly enough." she drawled.

Tenchi and Katsuhito both blinked in surprise while the older red-head looked down at the younger red-head disapprovingly "Don't be so rude, Ranma-chan." she said.

The younger red-head; Ranma rubbed the base of her pigtail embarrassedly "I'm sorry, mama." she muttered.

Nodoka shook her head but smiled "It's not me you should be apologizing to." she said while gesturing towards the two younger men.

Ranma nodded her head and stared down at her slippered feet "Ah, I'm uh sorry about that." she said.

Tenchi nodded his head "I-it's alright, but who are you?" he asked, while Katsuhito stared intently at the older red-head 'There's something familiar about her.' he thought.

Nodoka began to open her mouth but stopped and smiled slightly "Hello Washu-chan, it has been a long time." she said.

Ranma, Tenchi and Katsuhito turned their heads towards the sound of oncoming feet and found the rest of the household coming towards them with Washu leading them.

Ayeka and Ryoko stared intently at the short, but incredibly beautiful crimson haired girl next to the older, but equally beautiful auburn haired woman 'She better not be after my Tenchi/Tenchi-sama.' they both thought.

Washu stared hard at the older looking red-head, before a wide smile broke out on her face "It sure has, Nodoka-chan." she said and began hugging Nodoka.

Nodoka hugged the younger looking red-head back and smiled "It's good to see you." she said.

The others from the Masaki stared at the scene in surprise before Katsuhito's eyes opened wide "N-Nodoka? Do you mean the other Choshin, Washu-chan?" he asked and the others also began to stare at the auburn haired woman in wonder.

Washu turned from hugging Nodoka and smirked wickedly at the others "That's right! This is the Goddess of Chaos, Nodoka-kami-sama!!" she shouted and began laughing madly and waving twin fans around.

The others watching the scene sweatdropped and sweatdropped some more as Washu turned serious in the blink of an eye "But, I must say your child seems to have even more Chaos energy than you, No-chan." she said with a smile.

Nodoka smiled and rested one of her hands on top of one of Ranma's shoulders "This is my daughter or son, depending on the form; Ranma, Ranma this is one of the three sister Choshin, Washu." she said.

Ranma nodded her head and smiled, Washu raised a brow but smiled back "Form? Daughter or son?" Tenchi asked dumbly while staring intently at the smaller red-head, although she was short, she was incredibly beautiful and really well built he thought with a large blush on his face, she has to be a she.

Ranma nodded her head, grabbed her pigtail and began tugging on it nervously "Although I look like this, I was actually born a guy and got a curse that turns me into a girl with cold water, hot or warm water turns me back into a guy." she said.

The others stared at the short red-head in surprise and with a little disbelief "I know you don't believe me, but if I can have a glass of cold and warm water I can prove it to you." she said.

Katsuhito nodded his head and gestured towards the house "Why don't we take this inside? We can also get those glasses of water." he said and began walking towards the house, the others following him.

Inside the house found the whole Masaki household, plus Nodoka, watching Ranma intently as she picked up one of the glasses full of water; hot water "Like I said before, I've got a gender-changing curse, warm water changes me back to a boy." she said and dumped the glass of warm water over her head.

Everyone watched in varying degrees of shock and disbelief as the short and well built vivid crimson haired girl changed into a tall and muscular black haired boy "And cold water changes me back into a girl." he said and once again dumped a glass full of water over his head; cold water.

The former change from female to male was as quick and seemingly painless as this change from male to female.

Ranma watched everyone's reactions more intently this time; his mother's reaction was no different from every other time after she had gotten used to the curse, the little red-headed Choshin had a shine in her eyes and smile on her face that was making her nervous, the little blue haired girl's reaction was as he expected from a child with a look of wonder and amazement, the two women wearing the same uniforms were in disbelief and also child like amazement.

The only men, besides his normal form, were in shock and wonder, while the woman with the purple hair and royal look was in a little disgust but also wonder, while the punk rocker woman with the teal colored hair and weird jumpsuit thing was in surprise and wonder, over all it was as she expected.

Ranma grabbed the towel, offered to her from the little blue haired girl, and began wiping her face and hair dry "Thank you." she said to the little girl.

Sasami smiled back at the red-head and nodded her head "You're welcome!" she said and hopped back into her seat next to Nodoka.

Watching with a quirked eyebrow as Ranma dried her clothes with a small and controlled burst of blue energy "Most interesting, tell me is the change into a female complete?" asked Washu.

Nodoka smiled softly and tilted her head, as Ranma stared down at her feet with a deep red blush on her cheeks "Yes, his change into her is one-hundred percent real, I checked myself." she said.

Washu smirked and began laughing madly "Most interesting indeed, I've just gotta get you into my lab!" she said while pulling out her twin fans again.

Ranma tilted her head in confusion while the others cringed and scooted away from Washu, so as to seem as small as possible and keep themselves out of her lab, Nodoka giggled lightly and smiled "I see, you haven't changed in the slightest, Washu-chan." she said.

Washu stood from her chair, her fans vanishing as fast they appeared, and turned a serious look on Nodoka "Although I'm very happy to see you again after such a long time and to meet the child you've always wanted, but I don't think this is a social call, I take it you're here about the recent sighting of The Fallen the other night?" she asked.

Nodoka closed her eyes briefly, while Ranma took a seat herself, and reopened them "That is correct, last night, after some unfortunate events, Ranma had a run in with The Fallen late last night." she said.

Everyone turned and stared at Ranma, who stared back dumbly in confusion "Wha?" she asked. Nodoka shook her head and smiled "Why don't you tell everyone here what happened last night with The Fallen?" she asked.

Ranma blinked and muttered a low "Oh" before nodding her head "Ah, right right, well after falling asleep for a little bit, I woke up ta the feeling of people watching and then I heard sounds, like a bunch of people surrounding me, so that's when I saw those skeleton like warrior guys and then I defeated them." she said.

The others nodded their heads while Nodoka shook her head 'I really have to teach Ranma how to speak properly.' she thought to herself.

Washu rubbed her chin thoughtfully "How many were there?" she asked.

Ranma rubbed the back of her neck nervously "Well about thirty or less, I guess, there four groups of them and about five in each group." she said.

Washu nodded her head "Thought so, it sounds like they were just a small scouting party, there are more than like more on this planet and even more on other planets." she said.

Ranma looked around confusedly while everyone else looked at each other worriedly "Planets?" asked Ranma and the others stared at her dumbly.

After explaining to Ranma the galactic-empire; Jurai and about the other habitable planets in the universe. Washu, Nodoka, Katsuhito, or as he's known by some; Yosho, and Ranma stood around at the bottom of the stairs leading to the Masaki shrine "So we are in agreement?" asked Katsuhito.

Nodoka and Washu nodded their heads while Ranma stood back "Katsuhito here will inform and warn Jurai about The Fallen and No-chan and Ranma will come here and live with us, because I'm more than certain that the brothers will be sending more Fallen." said Washu.

Nodoka nodded her head and began walking away with Ranma right behind her "We'll be back as soon as we can, after we've closed all of our loose ends." said Nodoka.

After watching Nodoka and Ranma vanish out of sight Washu and Katsuhito turned towards the others, who had just stepped from the last steps of the shrine stairs "Are you sure about this, Washu-chan?" asked Ayeka.

Washu stared into Ayeka's eyes and nodded her head "Yes, I'm sure we will be needing No-chan and Ranma, but you're not upset about this are you?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

Ayeka blinked stupidly "W-what do you mean?" she asked.

Washu shook her head "You're worried about Ranma aren't you? But I doubt Ranma is interested in stealing Tenchi-kun from you, Ranma doesn't seem interested in men, even in female form." she said and began walking away with the others following close behind.

The hunched over, robed figure frowned thoughtfully "Three Choshin? No, four of them I must inform my masters of this!" it said nervously and vanished in a swirl of black smoke.

Washu briefly turned her head sideways and looked back towards the front with a small frown on her face 'Hmm.' she narrowed her eyes and growled softly 'So it's beginning anew?' she asked herself.

* * *

Well there's this chap, again so sorry it's so short but if people want me to continue this story instead of Makai Proxy then I promise the next chapter will be very long. R&R please, thank you very much.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, as you can see I've decided to discontinue the story Makai Proxy, sorry to anyone who liked that story, and I'm continuing this story and this here is the third chap, it's not as long as I wanted it too be but I didn't feel like writing any more for it, so read and enjoy, thank you very much.

Ranma 1/2 and Tenchi Muyo! are not mine but the ideas behind Nyte are mine and The Fallen and their creatures are mine.

* * *

Crouching inside of a large tree overlooking the Tendo residence was a short, but very buxom crimson haired girl with a frown on her pretty face "Looks pretty normal down there." she muttered and continued to observe the scene that was unfolding around the Tendo home and dojo.

As normal there was Akane Tendo outside, by the dojo, breaking down bricks with various howlers and grunts with her hands, as if hoping it would help increase her Martial Arts skill, Ranma snorted at this 'As if that uncute, short tempered tomboy could ever be any good.' she thought to herself.

Sitting inside the house by one of the rice-paper sliding doors with a Go board between them were Soun Tendo; Father of the three Tendo sisters and her own 'father' Genma Saotome 'Can't wait ta see tha look on Genma's face when mom tells him that I'm not his kid.' she thought with a snicker.

Lounging on the living rooms couch was the middle Tendo sister; Nabiki with a bored look on her face as she flipped through the tvs channels 'Prolly wondering where her 'cashcow' went to.' Ranma thought with a scowl.

Last, but not least, was the oldest Tendo sister who was currently standing inside of the kitchen and presumably washing their morning's dirty dishes, while humming and smiling blissfully 'Where's the old letch?' she asked, peering around the Tendo's yard.

Suddenly a sensational feeling sprung up into the back of her mind, as if someone was trying to grip her heart with invisible fingers, so she pushed down on her feet and thrust forwards out of the tree leaving behind her a swirl of leafs and shaking tree branches.

She landed in the middle of the Tendo's yard with a loud thud and stared up at the tree she had previously been in "You can come out now, you old letch!!" she shouted.

The loud ruckus brought the whole household into attention and into the yard to see Ranma in girl-form crouched into a fighting position and a scowl firmly placed on her face "Hoho, I'm glad to see your skills haven't diminished in the last twenty-four hours, my darling." said a old man's voice as a less than four-foot tall old man in purple robes appeared out of the same tree and landed on the ground opposite to Ranma.

The others watching had various thoughts running through their heads, Kasumi looked the happiest with a small and blissful smile on her face 'So Ranma's returned, but something seems different about him.' she thought. Next to her with a angry and hated scowl on her face was Akane 'So that pervert's finally returned? Bet he spent the night with one of his whores, probably Shampoo or Ukyo, not that I care I can finally be rid of him and be with Ryoga-kun' she thought happily.

Nabiki was the only one of the five with a neutral look on her face 'Well well, finally back are you, Saotome?' she thought. Soun had a gleeful look upon his face with tears rolling down his cheeks 'The families will finally be joined! Oh how joyous!' he cheered inside his head, with a dancing mini-him, waving celebration fans around.

The most surprising was Genma, who had a suspicious look on his face while he stared intently at his 'son' turned 'daughter' and scratched the top of his bald but bandana covered head 'There's something different about Ranma.' he thought.

Happosai also stared intently at the boy changed girl 'Hmm, something seems different about Ranma.' he thought, but figured whatever changes had occurred inside of Ranma he could handle, after all he was more than four-hundred years older than the boy "Well well, I must say Ranma m'boy you seem to be shining with a glow, as if you have found a piece of a puzzle you had been missing, have you finally fallen under the sway of wearing female undergarments? Are you wearing any now?" he asked, with a lecherously gleam in his eyes.

Ranma snarled and burst forward in a blur of speed, making herself nothing more than a black and red blur across the yard, she reappeared with her right leg thrust into a kick hitting nothing but air as Happosai had disappeared at the last second, she twirled on her grounded heel as Happosai appeared at her side with his pipe thrusting outwards towards her left-side ribs.

Unbuckling her knee and letting herself fall into a roll away from Happosai, she sprung forwards away from Happosai onto her feet and shifted her feet, waist and arms into a defensive stance "Still as fluid as ever I see, I love that in my women." cackled Happosai.

Ranma snarled "I hate you, you old letch." she said while blushing hotly and shifting her pants to a more comfortable position..

Happosai pulled out a pair of blue boxers and sniffed them lewdly "Although I hate even touching men's undergarments, I just couldn't pass up the chance of taking yours Ranma-chan, but I so do wish you'd wear proper female undergarments." he said and began to rub them against his skin.

Ranma's rage began to build, shown by the fact that a vicious red colored aura sprung up around her body, and let out a scream and burst forward once more, but this time taking Happosai by surprise as she vanished as if she wasn't there and reappeared in his face with a vicious kick already connecting with his jaw, sending him spinning away into the Tendo's wall.

The others watched in surprise as the wall that Happosai collided with exploded into dust and debris of wall and ground and dust, Ranma standing where she had appear was taking deep breathes and wheezing 'Okay, that was taking things a little too far, I can barely stand.' she thought and collapsed to one knee.

Kasumi, taking steps towards Ranma to attend to her injuries, stopped as another fiery red aura exploded around the crumbled wall and Happosai burst out of the debris with a angry scowl on his aged and wrinkled face and numerous tears on his purple robe "That does it! I've dealt with your disrespect for the last time, boy!!" he shouted and vanished with speed no one, but Ranma, could follow.

Ranma watched, with fading eyesight, as Happosai took nearly transparent steps towards her 'Damn, I'm ta exhausted ta defend against whatever he has planned.' she thought and began to gather as much Ki as she could into her body, but failed as there wasn't enough of it left inside. So she began to think back on the fight between her and The Fallen last night when she summoned up the ball of exploding fire with what she now knew to be Nyte, using what she knew of Nyte, which she had a brief explanation of and a promise to be told more throughly on later from her mother, she called upon it all around her.

As Happosai thrust his lite pipe towards Ranma's chest, aiming to inflict Ranma with the **Ultimate Weakness Moxibustion **again, but was surprised when his attack was blocked and his pipe was effectively destroyed by a yellowish/orange colored hexagon shaped shield of some type of energy, he quickly pushed his feet into the ground to stop himself and hopped backwards, staring intently at the still shimmering hexagon shaped shield.

The others watching the scene stared with jaws dropped, Kasumi quickly and quietly composed herself and smiled 'So, Ranma-chan's learned a new trick.' she thought happily. Nabiki also quickly composed herself but with a more vicious smirk 'Always learning new things on the fly, eh?' she asked herself.

Genma stared at the hexagon shaped shield, not that he knew what the shape was called but he did knew a good defensive technique when he saw one, and with a greedy gleam in his eyes and on his smile and thought 'That's my boy! Now I've just gotta get him to teach it to me.' and began to think up ways of tricking his idiot son into teaching him that.

Akane stared angrily at the shield 'Such a showoff, I bet Ryoga-kun could make something way better than that stupid thing.' she thought.

The haziness and blurriness vanished from her vision and her body felt instantly recharged as she stood 'W-what tha hell? Is this from using Nyte?' she asked, she looked around herself and stared at the yellowish/orange colored shield things, swarming and zipping around as if they were protecting her from tiny pieces of debris in the air 'So this is tha power of Nyte.' she thought with a smirk on her face.

Happosai stared intently at the moving hexagon shaped shields intently with narrowed eyes 'What is this? In all of my years I have never seen anything like this. It's like Ki and Chi but vastly different, what is it?' he asked himself, paying no attention to the various new arrivals.

The new arrivals just happened to be Ukyo Kunoji and her crossdressing ninjas and the Chinese amazons; Cologne, Shampoo and Mousse, another surprising arrival was Ryoga Hibiki who just so happened to be around and felt the build up of energy and decided to investigate, he didn't realize he was in Nerima. They all gathered around in different places of the grounds and watched the ensuing battle with interest.

Cologne stared intently with narrowed eyes at Ranma and her strange, self-moving, hexagon shapes 'So Son-In-Law as returned and has brought along a new technique, so much like him but what is it, I wonder?' she asked herself.

Ryoga also stared at the strangely shaped floating things, he also didn't know the shape was or even what they could be, with no little hate 'What the hell are those things? It's just like Ranma to come back with new abilities, damn you RANMA!!' he shouted inside his own mind, making himself dizzy.

Ranma stared ahead at Happosai with a smirk on her face and ignored the others around her "I've just learned some new things about me from momma and I don't really know how to use it too well just yet, but bear with me." as she said this with cocky tone in her voice, no one gave anything thought about his chosen words for his mother, because she had begun to raise up her right armup.

The others stared at her with various expressions of wonder and intrigue on their faces as Ranma kept raising her right arm upwards and towards Happosai.. Happosai narrowed his eyes and readied himself for any attack 'You might be a great martial artist Ranma, but you're still one-hundred years to young to defeat me.' he thought.

Colonge also stared at Ranma in wonder 'What does he intend to do?' she asked herself.

The shields surrounding Ranma burst outwards and surrounded Happosai and then the largest shield broke into multiple pieces of the same but smaller shields and also surrounded the aged grand-master of **Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu, **who looked around at the floating shields in suspicion "Get ready." said Ranma, as a orangish/yellow glow began to form around her forearm and began to crawl towards the palm of her out stretched right hand.

* * *

Inside of a dark, dingy tunnel filled with rocks and boulders of various sizes covered in dirty and grimy moss, all around the tunnel were granite walls that were also covered in grimy moss, water dripped from spiked rocks, hanging over head, into small puddles of dirty, muddy and disgusting water, this was the place that Nodoka Saotome walked through towards two giant pearly white doors.

She stopped in front of the doors briefly and turned her head towards the exit with a smile on her face "Getting into a fight already, my child?" she asked herself when she felt a small discharge of Ranma's Nyte 'I'll have to trains Ranma in better use of Nyte.' she thought to herself.

Turning back towards the door she smiled disapprovingly before placing both of her hands against the doors surface and began feeding in a small amount of her Nyte into the doors locks, which in turn caused a loud cracking sound and the doors to begin to fall into dust.

Stepping past the doors archway, she peered around inside of the pitch black room, before sighing and conjuring up her Nyte aura which caused a small breeze around her and her eyes to glow a bright blue color, which in turn caused numerous lamp like things to flick briefly and then burn brightly, turning the previously pitch black room to turn as if it was in daylight.

The inside of the room was a wonder if you thought about how disgusting the previous tunnel was, this room was clean and perfect with all around white walls which were cut perfectly to make it a perfect squared room, the gigantic room was perfect because she had made it perfect with her own two hands or at least the hands of the servants she use to summon on a daily basis in her old life.

She sighed as she looked at the most important thing in the room and the one thing she wished she'd never have to see or use again, but thanks to the new attacks and the attacks and wars she KNEW were coming because of The Three Brothers, she had no choice but to bring this back to life, again she sighed sadly and stared at her best piece of work in life, it had brought both good and bad things to her life, but nothing could compare to the joy of giving birth to Ranma or even the pain and horror when she awoke that morning with a hangover to find her beloved and only child missing.

Sitting quietly and ominously in the middle of the white squared room with it's insect like legs landing gear keeping it up; was a shining and ghostly black craft of some kind, it was acicular shaped with it's large bottom end encasing two circle engines that were giving off a pale gray light, on both of it's sides were dozes of circles, triangles and square panels, on top of it were three large hexagon panels and at it's tip was a pale gray light also.

Nodoka took several steps towards it, where a faint auburn colored panel was, and raised her hands upwards and a faint glowed encased her, after the light show died down Nodoka was in her Choshin uniform and a sad smile on her face "Open, Viimeinen." she spoke with a faint aura of her Nyte appearing around her.

The auburn colored panel on Viimeiinen opened with a hiss and a small exhale of gray and stale gas came from inside Viimeinen, when the entrance of Viimeinen lowered, revealing a set of silver steps, Nodoka walked up them and into the first passage of Viimeinen and turned left, towards Viimeninen's AI station 'After nearly five-hundred years of not setting a step inside her, I still know my way around like the back of my hand.' she thought with a smile.

After walking around inside of the ship; Viimeinen, going through dimly light hallways, light fixtures that weren't working at all, and sliding doors that seemed to be shut or jammed or even just not working without enough power 'Geez, this place is gonna take a lot of time getting back up and running.' she thought.

After several more minutes of walking she came to twin doors in silver metal, with a symbol of what looked like a triangle in front of a circle and three different eyes on the tips of the triangle, the first eyeball which was at the high most tip looked like a normal eye with a single pupil, the second eyeball which was on the bottom left tip was slatted like a cat's eye and had two pupils, the last eyeball which was on the bottom rights tip looked like a six pointed star with six pupils in it.

She gazed at the symbol for a moment longer before playing her hand on some kind of triangular device which had a blue screen inside of it, a green bar of light suddenly appeared and started scanning her hand from up to bottom before vanishing and the twin doors opening with a loud hiss.

Inside the bridge was exactly as she thought all of the consoles were crisp and clean because they had never been used by anyone besides her, she turned her heads towards a raised platform and walked onto it, on it were three chairs and a long and large console in front of them. The first chair was the captain's chair colored a white color and trimmed with gold, the second chair on the left was a light blue color and was trimmed in a white color, the right chair was colored in a dark red color and also trimmed in white.

She slowly sat down in the middle chair, the captain's chair and sighed sadly "Never thought I'd be sitting in this chair again, at least so soon." she muttered aloud.

Looking around the bridge once again, she sighed 'I've been the only person ever on Viimeinen, no wonder it's so quiet.' she thought to herself before looking up at the large transparent screen at the far end of the bridge, it was at least two-hundred feet long in width and two-hundred feet in length "Main computer, activate." she said.

Inside of the bridge and all around the Viimeinen console screens flashed and fluttered different different colors before resting on a single pale blue color _"Main computer online, mistress Nodoka." _said a slight feminine but metallic voice from all around the bridge "_What are your orders?" _the computer's voice asked again.

Nodoka sighed once again and leaned back "Activate all sub-computers and Nyte power engines." she ordered.

There was silence on the bridge for a second giving Nodoka time to think on her actions now and her upcoming actions _"Error! Insufficient Nyte energy inside all main Nyte cores and all Nyte crystals." _said the voice.

Nodoka cursed and hit her fist on the right side of her chair 'Of course it'd be insufficient, the Viimeinen has been inactive for over four-hundred years.' she thought to herself "How much Nyte energy is left in all main cores and all crystals?" she asked.

There was another short period of silence before the computer's voice came back "_All six Nyte crystals hold exactly 000.001%, 000.001.2% and 000.000% the three Nyte cores hold exactly 001.006.8%, 000.801%, 000.006.9% to the dot."_ In front of Nodoka on a consoles screen appeared a chart with three squared boxes and six smaller squares, inside of each square were tiny amounts of greenish light, indicating how much energy they had.

Nodoka cursed again but then sighed "How long until the Viimeinen can take flight?" she asked.

There was a silence again as the computer did it's work "_It will take one Nyte core at energy levels 039.846.5% to achieve effective flight." _it stated.

Nodoka nodded her "How long will it take for a Nyte core to achieve that percentage?" she asked.

The voice replied almost immediately as if it knew it'd be asked that questions "_It will take exactly, with all activities pushed towards its restore, 3-hours, 49-minutes and 52-seconds if we begin in the left three minutes." _it stated.

Nodoka nodded with a smile on her face "What about the cloaking devices?" she asked.

There was a long pause as the computer worked through the math applications "_For all cloaking devices to be activated it take another Nyte core at the energy levels of 026.387.6% or a single Nyte core at the energy levels of 066.234.1 at this point both could be activated." _it said.

Nodoka looked down thoughtfully "What about defensive and offensive?" she asked.

She sat in silence as the computer did it's work before returning with the answer "_For Defensive capabilities we would need a Nyte core of the energy levels of 043.963.4% and for Offensive capabilities we would need a Nyte core at the energy levels of 087.998.7% or if we wanted to combine the two we'd need two Nyte cores, one at full energy level and one at 032.62.1%, but if we combined all four of them together we get 203.856.2%, so all we'd need two full Nyte cores and one at 003.856.2%, the last of the Nyte crystals and the last core could be used for the rest of the Viimeinens facilities." _it said.

Nodoka nodded her head and smiled "Let's do that, how long will it take?" she asked.

The silence that ensued lasted for nearly ten minutes, but Nodoka easily sat through it all in the comfy Captains chair before the computer reported back "_The time it would take for the two Nyte cores to completely refill their Nyte energy reserves and activate all of the necessary facilities, is 3-days 19-hours -57-minutes and 36-minutes, if we begin in the next ten minutes." _it said.

Nodoka nodded her head and stood up from the Captains chair "Then please do, after I have left the Viimeinen I want you to activate all of the protective and defensive measures you can, got it?" she asked.

The computer hastily replied "_Affirmative, ma'am." _it said.

Nodoka smiled and began walking out of the bridge "One more thing, I will be bringing my child here soon, so have all security measures ready for Ranma, okay?" she asked and left the Viimeinen after receiving the computers affirmative.

* * *

Everyone watched intently as the orangish/yellow ball of energy gathering inside of her palm turned a orange color and smirked "Ready for it old man?" she asked and before he, or anyone else, could reply chuckled the fiery ball of energy into one of the floating shields.

What happened next was too fast for anyone to describe, the ball of fire impacted against the first shield and instead of exploding like they assumed it would, it bounced off of and headed towards another one where it impacted against that one and picked up speed as it bounced off it and hit another one and so on.

It came to the point where Cologne and Haposai couldn't even catch glimpses of it "Is this is it, Ranma m'boy?" asked Happosai, but he asked too soon as his danger sense flared behind him, but he was again too slow to stop the incoming ball of fire so when it hit him, it exploded into a glorious show of fire.

Everyone watched as the fireworks died out and laying in a small crater and burnt to a crisp was Happosai, unconscious.

No one could believe the strength of the attack or how Ranma made it up and got it to work, they all turned to stare at him.

* * *

Standing at the bottom step of the Masaki shrine and staring upwards towards the far off shrine Ranma took a shaky breathe and swiped a small bead of blood off her forehead "Getting away from there was harder than I thought." she said aloud and began to walk up the steps 'Wonder where momma is?' she asked herself.

As she was walking up the stairs she couldn't help but think on what happened when she told everyone back in Nerima that she was leaving for good 'Life controlling freaks, but I bet I'll see the Amazons again soon.' she thought bitterly, after her fight ended with Happosai she was dragged inside the Tendo's living room and forced to tell where she had been and then bitched at by her 'father' and Soun.

She sighed again and whimpered "Well at least I can live my own life now, or at least the life of my choosing." she said aloud and looked up whens he heard a soft sweeping sound, at the top of the shrines steps was the old, looking, man Katsuhito; aka Yoso Masaki.

Katsuhito looked up at the sound of slow and depressed foot steps and smiled seeing Ranma, still in girl-form, with her head upwards looking at him "Ah, welcome back Ranma-chan, Washu-chan added two more bedrooms for you and your mother, infact your mother's here right now." he said while setting his broom aside.

Ranma nodded her and began walking towards the house "Your mother and Washu-chan wish to have a family meeting about The Fallen and any actions we should take against them." said Katsuhito and walked up to her side.

* * *

Well there's chap3, please R&R if you don't mind.

Now to address some things to do with the story, Nyte is exactly as you might think, it is a form of life energy that beings from a different universe(my own creation) use for just about every day things and as for how the Choshin use it, it is different for each Choshin.

Now for bashing the Nerima people, well I dislike most of them, besides Ranma, Nodoka and Kasumi, everyone else I have a dislike for and they won't be appearing in the story anymore, possibly little bits involving them and Fallen or something like that.

Superpowered beings would be the Choshin, since Choshin means Supreme Being or Super-deity, so yes Nodoka, Washu, Tsunami and so on will be hypowered beings and Ranma will be growing into her powers, and yes I will be making Ranma a female in this story. Thank you for reading.


End file.
